Squirrels and Shades
Squirrels and Shades is the 10th episode of the series Umbrella Boy. Plot Umbrella Boy and Sidekick are rolling down a hill with a tricycle. They get off and Squirrel Man appears from behind a tree. This causes Umbrella Boy to remember a flashback from when he first met Squirrel Man. In the flashback, Umbrella Boy wakes up in a tree and Sidekick wakes up next to the tree. Umbrella Boy throws his pocket knife at Sidekick, which hits him in the head. Later, Umbrella Boy is telling Sidekick a story, when he is interrupted by a person sitting on a branch. As Umbrella Boy is asking for help, the person turns around to reveal that they are a cannibal. Umbrella Boy starts to run but hurts his ankle immediately. He fights the person and chokes them. As Umbrella Boy is checking the body, he is knocked over by Squirrel Man. Later that night, Umbrella Boy wakes up and meets Squirrel Man and his two henchmen: Juan and Gabé. Umbrella Boy tries to stand up but is knocked to the ground by Gabé. Sidekick appears on a branch saying that he will save Umbrella Boy. Umbrella Boy and Sidekick fight the henchmen, and while Umbrella Boy is distracted, Sidekick sings the James Bond theme song. The next morning, Umbrella Boy and Sidekick find Squirrel Man, Juan, Mr. Shades, and another person. Umbrella Boy knocks out Juan and Mr. Shades, as well as Squirrel Man while he is in the middle of a monologue. Umbrella Boy and Sidekick face Gabé, but Umbrella Boy accidentally punches Sidekick to prove his strength to Gabé'''. '''Umbrella Boy fights Gabé, while Sidekick fights Mr. Shades. Sidekick falls off a cliff and is hanging onto a root. He asks Umbrella Boy for help, but Umbrella Boy leaves him. Later, Sidekick climbs back up and declares revenge on Umbrella Boy. Back in the present, Umbrella Boy is still shaking from the flashback. He wakes up Sidekick, who punches him in the nuts. Umbrella Boy summons his umbrella and Squirrel Man summons a sword. The two fight and Umbrella Boy is knocked out by Squirrel Man, who is knocked out by a pebble. Umbrella Boy, Sidekick, and Squirrel Man all wake up and Squirrel Man takes Umbrella Boy hostage in his lair. Squirrel Man gives Umbrella Boy water, and Sidekick comes to save Umbrella Boy. Sidekick is offered water but declines after learning that it is covered with Umbrella Boy's germs. Sidekick, who is germaphobic, uses soap to wash his hands and fakes an advertisement. He fights Squirrel Man but is instantly knocked out. The Mayor barges in and prepares to arrest Umbrella Boy and Sidekick. This leads to a fight between the four. Umbrella Boy defeats Squirrel Man with a spoon and Sidekick defeats the Mayor with his stuffed sheep Murmur. Squirrel Man and the Mayor are woken up by ???, along with two of his henchmen. ??? tells the Mayor that if Umbrella Boy isn't dead by the end of the month, that he will kill Umbrella Boy himself. One of ???'s henchmen reveals that Squirrel Man is escaping. ??? takes his gun and kills him before walking into a dark room with a mysterious figure and saying that he wants to talk. ??? shows the Mayor and Squirrel Man the new member to their team: a newly insane 3rd Person Man. Appearances * Umbrella Boy * Sidekick * Squirrel Man * Mr. Shades * Juan * Gabé * Mayor of the Police Department * ??? * 3rd Person Man Trivia * This is the longest episode of the series, standing at 11 minutes 12 seconds | |[[Category:Umbrella_Boy_Episodes]]||}}